Madotsuki@
|knthKh9__WE}} Madotsuki@ (窓付き＠) is an with a rough and somewhat nasal voice. However he can also sing in a shota-like or even feminine range, like in his covers of "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" and "Kitchen wa my Stage!" , making him a . Aside from that, Madotsuki@ has shown proficiency in screaming, such as in his collab cover of "THE DYING MESSAGE" , also featuring Kanseru, whom he collabs with in many songs. His most popular solo cover is "Ama no Jaku" with 210K views as of August 2015. Besides, the song "Kakushinteki ☆ Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan OP) collaborated with Stungun is his highest views video. It gained more than 600k views after 3 weeks. Along with singing, Madotsuki@ mixes a range of different utaite's songs, such as Kanseru and SILVANA. He is introduced as the one who discovered and couraged many fellow utaite to upload their first covers on NND, considering him as a got talent producer. He also manages to release some compilation albums with them, including Tajuu Jinkaku, Aqua Planet and Niji-iro Parade. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on May 05, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # CURTA1N CALL (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Departure - Gomi Live! ~Vol.2 Anniversary song~ (Released on April 27, 2016) # (Release on August 18, 2016) Collaboration Units * Member of Gomi Live! List of Covered Songs (2011.02.19) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa..." (Snow White Princess is...) (2011.04.06) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.18) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara (2011.06.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) (2011.07.09) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2011.08.04) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2011.08.08) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.09.01) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2011.09.02) # "Kitchen wa my Stage!" (2011.09.23) # "Bad Sweets" (2011.10.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.03) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.11.18) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.12.29) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Hurt) (2012.02.03) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.06.01) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.08.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.10.06) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2012.01.03) # "Invisible" feat. Madotsuki@ and Agent YYK (2013.01.05) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2013.02.12) # "Valentine Kiss" (Kokushou Sayuri song) (2013.02.14) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.02.19) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) feat. Madotsuki@ and Aho no Sakata (2013.04.18) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.05.11) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.07.17) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.08.22) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.10.17) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-education) feat. Madotsuki@ and Kanseru (2013.10.25) # "Kimi to Pocky Game" (Pocky Game With You) feat. Madotsuki@ and Aho no Sakata (2013.11.20) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2013.12.20) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2014.01.05) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Madotsuki@ and Nike (2014.02.26) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) (2014.03.25) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.04) # "Outer Science" (2014.06.28) # "Babylon" (2014.07.08) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV edit ver.- (2014.08.09) # "Youkai Exercise Number One" (2014.07.27) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2014.09.30) # "Jitter Doll" (2014.10.09) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Himeringo, Shakemii, Owan, Nanao, Eco, Yumeko, lino, Yukimura. and Madotsuki@ (2014.10.30) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of First Love) feat. Madotsuki@ and Stungun (2014.11.06) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2014.12.13) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (2015.01.06) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (2015.01.31) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.21) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)) feat. Madotsuki@ and KanzentaiCell (2015.02.26) # "Blessing ✡ new stars edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Mirei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.04.18) # "Irony" (2015.05.03) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.19) # "Niji no Mukou ni" (2015.07.19) # "Kakushinteki ☆ Metamarufoze!" (wikipedia:Himouto! Umaru-chan OP) -TV edit ver.- feat. Madotsuki@ and Stungun (2015.08.09) # "F-ri-en-d-Shi-ta-i" (Want to be Friends) feat. Madotsuki@, Stungun, Maruguri and SILVANA (2015.08.27) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.09.01) # "Macaron" (2015.10.18) # "Queen of Hearts" (2015.12.25) # "Tenshou Shoutenshou" (Reincarnation Ascensation) (2016.01.06) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.06) # "-ERROR" (2016.02.11) # "Roulette de Kuchizuke wo" (Kiss in the Roulette) (2016.02.23) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2016.03.01) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Madotsuki@ and Tora* (2016.03.25) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.14) # "Kirai na Hito" (The One I Hate) (2016.04.23) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) (2016.05.03) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave it to Yotsuya-san) (2016.06.14) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.07.01) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Madotsuki@ compilation albums see here For Gomi Live! albums see here |track1title = Umiyuri Kaiteitan |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = n-buna |track1arranger = |track2title = Electric Angel |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = YasuoP |track2arranger = |track3title = Pierrot |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KEI |track3arranger = |track4title = Jitter Doll |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = niki |track4arranger = |track5title = Hitorinbo Envy |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = |track6title = Lost One no Goukoku |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Neru |track6arranger = |track7title = Koshitantan |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Umetora |track7arranger = |track8title = Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara) |track8info = (Madotsuki@, Kanseru) |track8lyricist = GigaP |track8composer = GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Toluthin Antenna |track9info = |track9lyricist = △◯□× |track9composer = |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = Bad Sweets 2nd Line |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = T-POCKET |track10arranger = |track11title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track11info = (Madotsuki@, Aho no Sakata) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Jegyll |track11arranger = |track12title = Irony |track12info = |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = |track13title = Amekigoe Zankyou |track13info = |track13lyricist = Orangestar |track13composer = Orangestar |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Balleriko |track1info = |track1lyricist = MikitoP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Migi ni Ma Girl |track2info = |track2lyricist = Harufuri |track2composer = Harufuri |track2arranger = |track3title = Juusanban-me no Husking |track3info = |track3lyricist = MI8k |track3composer = MI8k |track3arranger = |track4title = Macaron |track4info = |track4lyricist = ATOLS |track4composer = ATOLS |track4arranger = |track5title = -ERROR |track5info = |track5lyricist = niki |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Queen of Hearts |track6info = |track6lyricist = Kanon69 |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Mousou Nikki |track7info = |track7lyricist = Sid |track7composer = Sid |track7arranger = |track8title = Kokoronashi |track8info = |track8lyricist = ChouchouP |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} Gallery |Madotsuki@.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in Nico Nico Douga |Madotsuki twitter.png|Madotsuki@ as seen on his Twitter |Madotsuki to kanseru.png|Madotsuki@ and Kanseru as seen on Madotsuki@'s Twitter |MadoTwitter2.png|Madotsuki@ as seen on his Twitter |Madotsuki_BzqTV7ZCEAEQL-h.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in his twitter |Madotsuki YT.png|Madotsuki@'s YT avatar |窓付き ヘッダー.png|Madotsuki@'s YT banner |Madotsuki nnd.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in Nico Nico Douga and Twitter |Madotsuki LYL2015.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in the showcase "Living Your Liebe 2015" |Madotsuki - Niji no Mukou ni.png|Madotsuki@ as seen in his cover of "Niji no Mukou ni" |Madotsuki umauchan.png|Madotsuki@ in Umauchan costume, as seen in his twitter icon Illust. by A }} Trivia * He is blood type AB.September 09, 2013 tweet * He is 179cm tall.February 7, 2014 tweet * He owns a pet hedgehog named Mint.August 28, 2014 tweet * His twitter account was hacked on April 27, 2015 and he has to change his twitter name to "madotuki_" Madotsuki@'s twitcasting about hacked account. Fortunately, he took back his account on the next day. External Links * Twitter * mixi * Blog (deleted?) * TmBox * ZAN9LIVE (deleted?) * Vine * instagram Category:Ryouseirui Category:Gomi Live! Category:Producers